241 Days Journey
by fithola
Summary: Follow Rick's and Michonne's journey as they navigate their first pregnancy. A lot of fluff (It's so fluffy it should be a stuff teddy bear), a pinch of angst, and a spoonful of smut to keep it spicy. 3 Chapter One-shot Richonne Tale. AU/ No Zombies. Richonne Pregnancy Fluff! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a 3 part - OneShot Richonne Pregnancy Fluff. I wrote it for the Richonne Exchange earlier this summer and finally posting it here. I did do some revamping to the story, so if you read it already you may want to give it another whirl. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **First Trimester**

 **Day 1(ish)**

"I'm pregnant."

His head snaps up looking at his wife. His mouth gaps open while his eyes widen. He moves his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Looking as if he's going to faint from her news, she takes a concern step towards him calling out his name.

"Rick? Did you hear me?"

He nods.

"I'm pregnant," She repeats.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

It's her turn to nod.

"The test says you're pregnant?"

She nods again and adds, "Yes, I figured I was for the past week but the test confirms it."

She holds up the home pregnancy test in her hand for him to see. He leaps to his feet and starts towards her, a shiver runs through her at his slow gait. It was his bow-leg walk that caused her to first notice him, that swagger and confident as he strolled through the grocery store. His gait a perfect mix of seductiveness and dangerous, it always cause her to become excited for him and today isn't any different. She pushes her lust for her husband aside and focus on the matter at hand, the pregnancy test.

She worries about his reaction to the news of her pregnancy; they discuss starting a family but of them both been busy with their careers. He just been promoted to detective for the Tri-County and she had recently made partner. She knew things were going to change with her now being pregnant, she is just uncertain at how much. Neither one of them should be surprise at the news; they haven't been trying to get pregnant but they weren't doing much to prevent chances of pregnancies either.

He stops in front of her and drops his eyes down, his chin pressing into his chest avoiding her eyes.

"Rick?" She calls out.

When he looks up at her, a smile breaks across his face. His magnificent blue eyes lights up and the crows' feet at the corner of his eyes intensify. She smiles in return as he takes the pregnancy test out her hand and examines it.

"We're pregnant?" He asks after a moment. She nods smiling that smile he fell madly in love with, a smile that lights up the darkest night as if the sun's ray. Her nose crinkle and her brown eyes narrows at her wide smile.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asks laughing. He picks up his wife and swings her around before placing her down and covering her lips with his in a breathless kiss.

"We're having a baby!" He says in disbelief. He drops to his knees in front of her. Lifting up her shirt and places a kiss on her flat stomach.

"Hi little one, it's your daddy."

Michonne tosses her head back with her own laughter, her heart swelling at the sight of her husband on his knees kissing and talking to her stomach. She runs her hand through his chestnut curls as he continues his discussion with their child who's not even the size of a tic-tac.

 **Day 17**

Rick walks into the kitchen and dumps several grocery bags on the table. Upon hearing his return, Michonne starts in his direction to greet him. After exchanging a quick kiss, Michonne starts on unpacking the groceries; she stops and pulls out a book from one of the bags. Picking up the thick heavy book she reads the title and chuckles.

" _What to Expect When You're Expecting_?"

"What?" Rick asks turning to her and seeing his book in hand.

"Do we really need this? I've been around pregnant women and children my entire life."

"Well I haven't, plus I want to be prepared."

"And you think that book will help? Every pregnancy and woman is different."

"Trust me I know… I fell madly in love with a woman unlike any other."

Michonne smiles and says, "I doubt that book will help."

"Maybe it will or maybe it will not but for me it's a starting point."

 **Day 18**

"You need to find a doctor here in Kings County."

Michonne stifles a sigh. She dislikes when she told what to do. It's his protective nature and most of the time he's right but she still dislike being told what to do. It pulls out the rebellious nature within her.

"I like my doctor! Dr. Deana Monroe has been my doctor for almost ten years," Michonne says looking at the side of Rick's face while he navigates the road back to their home.

"I know but she's far. You need a doctor who's closer to home."

"Dr. Monroe is not that far."

They are returning home from Michonne's appointment with Dr. Monroe. It is their first pregnancy doctor appointment; Dr. Monroe confirmed the pregnancy and informed the couple they were approximately four weeks pregnant and in good health.

Rick takes his eyes off of the road for a few seconds and looks at her as if she's grown two heads before he replies: "A one way trip on a good day from Kings County to Atlanta it is at least an hour drive. On bad days it can take you two hours to make the trip. Remember last year when it snowed?"

"It was only two inches of snow."

"Yea but it took you three and a half hours to get home. Do you really want to chance giving birth in my truck bed?" Rick asks.

Michonne glances back to Rick's truck bed, it's filled with random tools and equipment; she shudders at the thought of pushing out their child into the world on a back country road in the back of the truck bed.

"Fine! I'll look for a new doctor in Kings County."

Rick doesn't fight his smile from taking over, "We should go with Hershel Greene! He's the best."

"Isn't that the man who delivered you? Isn't he too old?"

"He did and he's not too old, he's experienced."

Michonne rolls her eyes as she grumbles in agreement.

"Now…" Rick starts, "About your job."

 **Day 27**

He wraps his arms around Michonne as she does the dishes, moving her hair off her neck he places soft kisses on neck and presses his body into hers.

"Careful, I have a sharp knife in my hand."

"Are you…" He starts placing a kiss on her neck.

"Still mad at me," a kiss behind her ears.

"For suggesting you-" a flicker of his tongue on her ear lobe, Michonne clenches the knife in her hand the other clutches the edge of the sink trying not to succumb to Rick's touches.

"To quit the office?" He asks before nibbling on her ear. Both hands sneak under her shirt, one hand spreads across her flat stomach while the other crawls up to her breast.

"Yessss," Michonne hisses when he moves his bites to the flesh on her neck. The hand on her stomach drops to the waistband of her sweatpants.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles against her neck.

The hand slinks to the apex of her thigh and pushes aside her underwear, his knuckle grazes her sensitive sex.

"No you're not," Michonne moans against his touch.

"Yes, I am," Rick says alternating between kissing and biting her neck.

"You just want to… ohhhh… yesss… that!" Michonne cries out as his finger slips into her honeywell.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks stroking her gently. Michonne drops the knife and clutches the edge of the sink with both hands, arching her back into him as she grinds her backside into his hardening length.

"You're not-not play-playing… fair."

Rick chuckles into her ear as his thumb caress her pleasure button, "Forgive me?"

"Mmmmhhh. Yess," Michonne cries out, loving the feeling on his stroking fingers.

He detaches from her, turning her around in his arm and kissing her fully. His tongue pushes at her lips, she parts her mouth and their tongue dance against each other. His hand finds its way back into her sweatpants, back to the apex of her thighs. As he makes contact with her quivering sex, Michonne moans into his mouth. He teases her digging two fingers into her saturated warmth, stroking her quickly before slowing down and caressing her button of nerves. Michonne grinds against him, pushing her breast into his chest and moans into his mouth. Her only thoughts on her impending release.

"You should still quit."

Michonne's mind is muddy, she barely hears him over the sound of her moans, uneven breathing, and racing heart. Rick continues his slow torture of her senses. She inhales him and drowns in his signature scent of sandalwood and citrus.

"Mmmm…Rick…"

"Maybe get a job closer."

He presses his harden manhood into her hips and gives a slight thrust against her, she buckles in his arms as her sex clenches his fingers. With his other hand, Rick pulls her sweatpants and underwear down her hips. Michonne aids him and the pants pools to the floor; she steps out of the entrapment and pushes her legs open wider for his ministrations.

"Ohhh…." She coos as his fingers plunges deeper into her.

"Or better yet be a stay at home mom."

"Uhhh…. Yesssss," Michonne hisses close to her climax, Rick chuckles before he takes her lips again. She hungrily takes his mouth and tongue, through the clouds of pleasure she hears Rick's belt buckle jingle. Her excitement doubles, on their own accord her hands aids in removing his pants and freeing his manhood. She greedily takes hold of him, stroking and pulling his length to her needy center.

"You agree?"

"Yes. Yes…" She cries out. Rick removes his hand from her sex and she whimpers against his lips. He pushes her back against the sink, lifting her up just enough to align himself with her. His tongue subdues hers again as he pushes himself into her saturated canal.

"Yeessssss," Michonne screams out already coming undone around him.

 **Day 28**

"I cannot be held accountable about what I agree to when I'm in the middle of an orgasm!"

"You already agreed-"

"I was cumming! We agreed that we do not listen to anything that horny orgasmic Michonne says! She cannot be trusted!"

Rick catches her eyes as he looks at her through the mirror, he spits out the mouth full of toothpaste as a smile pulls across his lips, "I like Horny Orgasmic Michonne, she's agreeable."

Dress in one of his old t-shirt and underwear Michonne folds her arms over her chest and immediately drops them. Her breast are overly sensitive and too much pressure causes discomfort or excitement. Instead she places her hands on her hips and scowls at her husband, "Of course you like her, she's practically putty in your hands."

He smiles wide turning to her with the toothbrush held in his mouth by one hand, he reaches out to touch her with the other, "Just the way I like her."

Michonne knocks his hand away and takes a step back; she knows from experience with a couple of touches and sweet words she will melt to his desires, her body will immediately betray her mind and commonsense. He is dress for bed wearing only a pair of baggy basketball short and his lean body looks delectable. The Horny Michonne will come out and agree to his every suggestion and demand. This is too serious to be distracted by the promise of a blissful release no matter how good getting to that release is. Rick shrugs before turning to the sink and resuming brushing his teeth.

"I am not quitting the law firm!" Michonne states.

He rinses his mouth out before he says, "We agreed you are, so we're done with this conversation."

"We're not done until I say so! This is my career we're talking about! I didn't go to school for seven years and climb through the muck of the good ol' boy club bullshit to give up on my career. I am not going to throw it all away because I'm having a kid."

"Michonne, we talked about this," Rick says placing his toothbrush in the holder and turning off the faucet, "The drive to Atlanta alone is-"

"I can manage!" She cuts him off.

"Now but what happens when the baby starts growing? What will happen if you get sick on the drive? God forbid if you're in a car accident on the way home or work! Or if you go into labor in Atlanta? Staying at home and raising our child is the best option."

"For fucking who?"

"For you and the baby! For us as a family!" Rick shouts.

"For me? This is not the best option for me… this… quitting now right after my promotion to partner is going to be a major blow to my career. I am not going to do this! I am not going to quit just to play into your fantasy of a white fucking picket fence. I am not and that's the end of this conversation!" She yells in return. She glares at him for several seconds before she turns on her heel and marches out the bathroom and towards their bathroom.

Rick inhales deeply pinching the bridge of his nose as he does so trying to calm himself before going after Michonne. He releases a sigh and turns off the light in the bathroom before he follows after his wife.

He walks into the room and watches Michonne aggressively toss the mountain of decorative pillows from their bed onto a nearby chair.

"I was wrong asking you to quit after you worked so hard to accomplish what you have and in such a short amount of time. I'm sorry. I should have not ask- demanded you do that."

Michonne stops tossing the pillow and look up at Rick as he moves toward her. That slow gait of his causing her knees to go weak with her hormones in disarray Horny Michonne begs to make an appearance. She points to the other side of the bed and Rick grants her wish keeping distance between them.

"I am sorry. I am proud of you and your accomplishments. You're an amazing lawyer and you deserved to be made partner-"

Michonne starts to smile as she falls captive to his ocean crystal blue eyes.

"But I am not wrong about you continuing to work in Atlanta," he finishes.

Her smile falls away, she tosses the last pillow aside and curses the thought of having a mountain of pillows on the bed. She yanks the comforter back as Rick calls out her name. She scowls at him while climbing onto their bed.

"I know it is selfish but I want you close to home. I want to know that if you and the baby need me, I can be by your side in ten minutes or less. I want you near Dr. Greene and the hospital. I want you near our family and friends. More than want Michonne, I need this to happen. I need to know you and the baby are safe, Atlanta may only be an hour away but that's too far for comfort."

She feels her glare soften towards him.

"You know how much I never liked you working so far away in Atlanta. You know I hate it but more than that it scares me. Every day you leave for work I feel this indescribable fear that grips me and doesn't go away until I see your face when we return home. I've had this fear since we started dating and somehow I've lived with it but now that you're pregnant-" His voice breaks which causes him to pause for a minute trying to gain control of his emotions, "I love you Michonne, if I could I would give you the moon if you asked but I am not backing away from this. If this job mean so much to you then we'll move to Atlanta. I'll join the police force there or I'll be the stay at home parent. We'll sell this house and found a place in Atlanta. I know how hard you worked to get where you are and I am proud of you, baby, but I can't keep living with that fear each time you leave the house."

Michonne knows how much starting a family and raising their child in his hometown surrounded by friends and family means to Rick. She knows how much he loves working and living in Kings County and how much it means to him, so for him to even suggest moving to Atlanta causes her heart to swell even more with love for her soulmate. Tears threatens to fall from her eyes so she quickly wipes at her eyes, "I don't want to throw away all I've worked for."

"I know, baby."

Rick climbs into bed with his wife and pulls her against his chest, she wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly.

"We have some money saved up, you can open up the law firm you always wanted to," Rick whispers above her head. Michonne pulls away from him and looks into his eyes.

"Really?"

"You always wanted to start your own firm why not now? Why not here in Kings County?"

She searches his eyes for a moment before she smiles, "It will be too much with the baby coming and being a new mom."

He nods looking into her molten chocolate eyes, he knows she's right. Opening up a firm will be too stressful for her and the baby.

"There's Kings County prosecuting office as well as Dale Horvath. He has a law office in town and I'm sure he'll love to have one of the brightest mind in law come work for him. Or we can-"

Michonne cuts Rick short with a scorching kiss. She presses him against the bed as she straddles his lap and pries his mouth open with her tongue. Rick's hands goes to her thickening waist and holds her as they share an intense kiss. They both breathe heavily once they break away from the kiss staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Whatever we decide, moving to Atlanta, opening a firm, you staying home or going to work here in Kings County know we have options and we'll make the best decision for our family together," Rick says.

She smiles nodding her head as she starts to grind against his growing manhood, "Okay, we'll decide together."

"Is this you talking or Horny Michonne?" Rick asks with a raise eyebrow feeling Michonne become wet as she rocks her crotch against his.

"This is all me but Horny Michonne is done talking about this. She wants to find better use for your tongue."

Her husband smiles and in one smooth move flips her over so she's on her back and he's blankets her with his body. He covers her mouth with his, soon their tongue meets as his hand trails down her body and under her night shirt up to squeeze her sensitive breast. Michonne moans against his lips, raising her hips to rock against his hardness. Rick pulls away from her lips and starts to trail kisses down her body.

He pushes her thighs apart and settles between her parted thighs, he sweeps her underwear to the side and mumbles against her lower lips, "Horny Michonne give me ten minutes and I'll introduce you to Orgasmic Michonne."

 **Day 41**

Michonne heaves and retches releasing the contains of her stomach into the toilet. She groans, her eyes water as she retches again. Tears from the retching and coughing blurry her visions as her stomach heaves violently. Once her stomach settles with the heaving and retching; she flushes the toilet and steps out the stall. Sasha waits for her by the sink. Sasha is one of two people who know she is pregnant, she wasn't planning to tell the woman but her many trips to the restroom were quickly notice by her close friend who also happens to be a paralegal at the firm.

"Feeling better?"

She nods and walks up to the sink, splashing water upon her face.

"Why is it called morning sick when it happens all day?" Sasha asks noting it is two o'clock in the afternoon.

"When you find out, be sure to tell me," She replies turning off the faucet. Sasha hands her paper towels to dry her face and hands.

"Andrea wasn't this sick."

Nodding in agreement Michonne pats her face dry and wipes her hands. Her mind wanders to her close friend, Andrea Mamet, who recently gave birth to her second daughter a few months prior. Andrea was never sick throughout both of her pregnancies.

"Rick says it is different for every woman," she mumbles.

"Rick?" Sasha asks handing Michonne a small bottle of mouthwash. She gratefully takes it and rinses out her mouth before turning to face Sasha.

"Yes, Rick. Ever since we found out we're pregnant he's been reading all of these damn baby books and then telling me what each books says practically word for word."

Sasha starts to chuckle as she digs into her bag and hands Michonne a bottle of water, "No shit?"

"It's annoying as hell! Last Sunday all I wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep. I told him to go hang out with Daryl and Glenn but he stayed in bed with me and telling me what each book says of pregnancy and babies."

Michonne drinks the water as Sasha laughs harder, "What did you do?"

"I snapped and kicked him out the house."

Sasha continues to laugh.

"He wasn't even upset, he just said it was me being moody because I was hormonal!"

"I bet that didn't help, him calling you hormonal."

"I threw his damn books at his head."

Sasha laughs harder.

"I missed but I did clip him with a shoe," Michonne adds.

"That's sweet, at least he's trying to be understanding," Sasha says as her laughter dies down, "If I ever get pregnant, I'm sure Abraham will just disappear for nine months and only reappear after the kid arrives."

"I guess it is sweet," she says with a roll of her eyes. The two women step out the restroom and into the foyer of the law office they work at; Michonne takes a few steps when she feels her stomach roll and heave again.

"Uh-oh."

She covers her month and rushes back into the rest room, Sasha smiles and shakes her head as she follows her into the restroom again.

 **Day 50**

The windows shutter against the howl of the wind, Michonne cuddle closer to Rick as the rain comes down in thick sheets against their bedroom window. Rick absentmindedly pulls Michonne closer, his eyes never leaving the page he's reading in his new pregnancy book. Michonne eyes remain on the TV screen mounted on the wall across their bed. The couple spends the rainy Saturday curl in bed watching old movies on Netflix and reading.

"We should tell our parents soon," Rick says turning the page in his book, "My mother is no longer hinting that there may be something wrong with my sperm count, she straight out told me."

Michonne chuckles in his arms understanding his desire to tell their parents. After three years of marriage both of their parents thought they waited long enough to start a family of their own. Their parents were also desperate for their first grandchild.

"I'm serious, she gave me a pamphlet to go to a specialist."

"My mom hasn't been very subtle either."

"When are we going to tell them?"

He feels her stiffen in his arms before she says, "After I'm out of my first trimester."

Rick looks down at her from the pages of his book, "Why? Are you okay?"

Peeking up into his blue eyes, she sighs and lifts herself from the safety of his arms.

"I just don't want to tell people that we're pregnant and then something happens."

"Like what?"

"Miscarriages are common during the first trimester."

"You've been reading my pregnancy books?" Rick teases with a smirk as he sits up on his elbow. Michonne is a little over 9 weeks and close to the end of her first trimester. She's right, it is common for women to have miscarriages during the first trimester of their pregnancy but Rick isn't concern. He knows his wife and child will be fine, he wants to tell everyone of their great news as soon as possible.

"Hush!" She says. She rolls her eyes before pushing him onto back again and moving back into his arms, "I just want to be sure, you know."

Putting the book down, he turns into her. His hand tugs and lifts her chin until they lock eyes, "You're going to be fine. Our baby is going to fine."

"How do you now? You can't be sure."

"Do you trust me?"

Michonne doesn't hesitate she nods automatically before she says, "Yes. Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say you and the baby will be okay."

"Promise?"

Rick smiles and kisses her lips, "Promise."

* * *

 **A/N: The "Horny Michonne" is ode to the comic book Saga and the heroine, Alana. Just something random I thought I would share. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Trimester**

 **Day 76**

Dinner with their parents is going perfectly, Rick and Michonne decided to host dinner at their home and invite their parents to share their good news. Michonne is always surprise at how well, their parents get along as if the two older couple have always been old friends instead of meeting only four years ago. She always heard the story of having miserable in-laws but she adore Carl and June Grimes. After dinner the men retreat to the living room to set up a game of Scrabble while Michonne, her mother Edith, and June makes quick work of cleaning the kitchen.

Dessert is brought out along with coffee and the six sits around the coffee table eating the apple pie June baked as they start a friendly game of Scrabble playing in teams of two with their spouse. The first game Rick's parents win while the second game goes to Michonne's parent: Andre and Edith Washington.

"We should get ready to go home," Edith says collecting the dishes. Rick quickly stands to help his mother-in-law.

"Can we play one more game? We have to redeem ourselves!" Michonne pleas.

"It's getting late darling, we can play another night."

"It's only 7 o'clock June," Carl replies to his wife.

"Please! One more game!" Michonne asks batting her eyes at June.

"Fine, last one!"

Michonne cheers before she starts to clear the board games with her dad's help. Edith refreshes everyone's coffee along with Rick's aid and brings out more desserts. When they finally sit, Rick gives Michonne a knowing look as they start another round of Scrabble.

Halfway through the game Andre, Michonne's father, stares at the board in deep concentration. The number of letter tiles are not adding up to what the game should have, there are too many extra letters. Unknown to him, Michonne and Rick are cheating with several Scrabble pieces hidden between them but the two are still losing.

"Oh yes!" Michonne cries out as she plays her next word. Using the 'r' in her previously played word 'grand' she spells out 'parents' going vertically on the board.

"Good word hun, you got a triple word score," June states as she starts counting the point the words garnish. She pauses as she reads 'grand' then the following word 'parents'. She scowls at the board then glance at Rick and Michonne, Michonne concentration is on her finding her next word as Rick sips his coffee trying not to smirk.

Almost at the same time Andre starts to read the various words on the board: ultra, sound, morning, sickness, due, date, baby, grand, and parents.

"Richard Anthony Grimes!" June shouts.

Carl's head snaps to his wife in surprise when she calls their son by his full name, he knows Rick did something but he's not sure what; "June? What's wrong?"

"Michonne!" Her father says in a firm tone. Michonne sits up in her chair, eyes slightly wide and dancing with mischievous innocence.

"Andre?" Edith asks softly, he turns to his wife and instructs her to read the words the young couple has played.

"Richard Anthony Grimes!" He mother shrieks again.

"Yes ma'am?" Rick asks trying not to breakout into a wide smile. Carl follows Edith's lead, he reads the board knowing he's missed something.

"We're going to be grandparent?"

"When are you due?"

"My baby is having a baby?"

"Oh shit, congrats son!"

The house explodes with excitement as their parents exclaim all at once. Standing all in sync their parent shouts their excitement, June and Edith rushing to Michonne showering her with hugs and kisses. Carl and Andre giving Rick pats on the back and beaming with pride before kissing and hugging Michonne. June hits Rick on his shoulder for drawing out the announcement before kissing and hugging her son while Edith settles for tightly hugging Rick.

Rick and Michonne reveals they are about thirteen weeks and they are due in October. Immediately June and Edith starts planning the nursery and when it will be a proper time for a baby shower. By the time their parents leave a barbecue is plan for the following weekend to announce to their remaining friends and family of their soon arriving bundle of joy, after first Rick and Michonne refuse but the couple is soon talk into the party.

 **Day 82**

"What are you saying?" Michonne asks as Rick rubs and speaks softly to the small bump in her midsection. Music wafts softly behind them as they sit on the couch enjoying the peace and quiet of each other's company. It's been a long weekend, the barbecue their parents held for them was a success. Michonne is happy the news of their pregnancy is out. It isn't until they return home that Rick became quiet only whispering to her stomach.

"I'm just telling Little Ricky how much I love him. How much I love his momma and I'll always be here for him."

"Him?"

"Yea!" Rick mumbles placing a kiss on Michonne's belly.

"You know there's a fifty-fifty chance it may be a girl."

"I know, but I'm sure it's a boy."

Michonne chuckles and rolls her eyes. She is quiet for a minute before she says, "Little Ricky?"

"Yea… Little Ricky."

"So you're just going to come up and name our child without consulting me?" Michonne asks incredulously but can't hold in her chuckle.

"Pretty much," Rick says as he kisses Michonne's stomach before pulling himself to come face to face with his wife. He takes in her sensual lips, parting into a full smile, and her dark brown eyes shining bright with laughter. He'll always love her smile, it was what drew him to her the first time they met but it is her salacious chocolate eyes that enchanted him.

"Is there any other choices for names?"

"Yea of course there is," Rick says quickly kissing her smiling lips before pulling away and staring into her eyes, "There's Rick Junior or just Junior. Ricky or Little Ricky which is my personal favorite. I like Richie too. Rich is okay. I don't mind RJ, you know for Rick Junior. Of course there's always Richard."

Michonne gives a healthy laugh at Rick, "You're full of yourself."

"A little but admit it, you find it sexy."

Michonne pulls his face down and capture his lips. Their mouth pull open and their tongue sway against each other before Michonne breaks away and nips his bottom lip.

"What if it is a girl?"

"He's not. He's a boy."

"Humor me, what if it's girl? Have you thought of girl's name?"

Rick's brow knits together as he thinks. Michonne watches as his mind process her question and comes up with a response. He looks down into her eyes and smiles widely.

"I have the perfect name, if it's a girl!"

"And what will that be?"

"Richonne!"

"Richonne?" Michonne asks. She stares at him for a moment before she explodes in a fit of laughter, her body vibrating beneath him.

"It is the perfect name. The perfect combination of you and me."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am plus I can call her Little Ricky, Rich, or Richie."

"You're a mess," Michonne says shaking her head.

"Yea, but I'm your mess and you love me."

"I do," She says pulling him towards her again and taking his lips against hers.

 **Day 84**

"There goes your baby's heartbeat."

Rick smiles at the sound before he squeezes Michonne's hand. She returns the smile as she listen to the sweet sound. The pace of the heartbeat is fast but strong, after several minutes of listening to the heartbeat a scowl crosses the young nurse's face.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asks noticing the fleeting look.

"Oh yes… yes. It's just the heartbeat seems fast, that all."

"Is our baby okay?" Michonne worries.

"Sometime the baby is excited! I'm sure it's nothing." The young nurse forces a smile before she turns away. She turns on the monitor of the sonogram machine and puts more of the cool gel on Michonne's increasingly round abdomen. She places the transducer probe on her stomach, moves the instrument again, and almost immediately a picture of the baby appears.

"Look Rick! Our baby!"

"Our Son!" He smiles brightly at the blurry picture of their child.

"He's so beautiful," Michonne says crying softly. Rick leans down and kisses Michonne's trail of tears.

According to his books, Rick know the nurse is supposed to point out the baby's arms and legs. He looks at the black and gray screen and can make out a body but it looks slightly distorted. He waits for Nurse Jackie to start to point out various part of the baby anatomy but the young woman says nothing, she only stares at the monitor in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Rick asks the exceptionally quiet nurse.

"Uhhh- no!"

Michonne's attention snaps to the young nurse. "Uh-no? What the hell is uh-no supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry. I'll going to get Dr. Greene and be right back."

"What's wrong with my baby?" Michonne asks.

"Nothing! I'm almost sure! I just… I'm going to get Dr. Greene."

"Almost sure?" Rick repeats, at that moment Michonne burst into a fit of tears.

Jackie stands, a deer in the headlights, staring at the couple.

"Shhh… baby it's going to be okay," Rick says consoling his wife as she clutches to him. He catches the nurse staring at them and scowls at her, "Dr. Greene, now!"

The girl leaps as if shock and races out the room.

"Rick," Michonne cries into his chest.

"Shhhh... it going to be alright, shhhh," Rick says comforting his distraught wife rubbing her back and holding her close to his chest.

The young nurse is gone too long for Rick's comfort, he starts to go find her but Michonne holds tightly onto him. He remains holding her until finally there's a gently knock on the door before it is push open.

"Rick. Michonne."

"Dr. Greene," Rick replies with a curt nod. Hershel Greene walks into the room with the young nurse Jackie and another doctor.

"Rick you know you can call me Hershel. This is my colleague Dr. Carol Peletier and you already know Jackie," Hershel introduces, Rick only nods and Michonne straightens in bed. She wipes her tears away before taking Rick's hand and squeezing tightly.

"Let's try this again," Hershel says. He preps the machine again, then Michonne's stomach with more gel before placing transducer probe on her stomach. The sound of the baby's heart fill the room. Hershel doesn't say anything he only nods as he listens to the fast pace of the heart.

Rick grows concern but pushes the fear from showing on his face as he feels Michonne's eyes upon him. He smiles at her then looks to Hershel and Dr. Peletier who smiles warmly at him before she looks away to write a note in her journal.

"Hmmph," Hershel says.

"What is 'hmmph' supposed to mean?" Michonne asks. Rick can hear the panic in her voice, he rubs her shoulder while staring at the doctor. Hershel moves the probe and the monitor shows the picture of their child. He moves the probe lower and nods before turning to face the worry couple.

"Jackie wasn't sure and before she said anything she wanted to confirm with me that what she saw and heard was correct. She never seen this before or heard the heartbeats. Apologies if she frighten you."

"Heartbeats?" Michonne repeats

"What is it?" Rick asks his voice strain.

Hershel's face breaks out into a wide smile and Michonne holds in breath in anticipation, "Congratulations, you're having twins!"

 **Day 85**

The fast heartbeat of the baby was because there were two heartbeats overlapping one another; it was the reason for Jackie's concern. After Dr. Hershel Greene's explanation the couple left the hospital overjoyed with the news that they're expecting twins and Michonne receiving a clean bill of health. After hearing the news, the day is spent in a bubble of shock but as soon as it fades the happy couple talk excitedly about their future plans.

"Now there's two of them are you still going to sticking with the Little Ricky name?"

"One is Little Ricky and the other is Little Richie."

Michonne rolls her eyes but can't stop smiling.

"What if one is a girl? Or both are girls?"

"Little Ricky and Little Richie."

She smiles and shakes her head, "You're a mess Grimes."

"Yes but you love my mess, Grimes."

Her heart so full of love, Michonne can only smile widely as she nods, "Yes, I love you."

"I love you too…three."

Rick kisses Michonne before pulling away, "How are we going to tell our parents?"

"I don't know. I was thinking another round of Scrabble?"

Rick laughs before he kisses her again.

 **Day 93**

Michonne sits on the couch crying hysterically. She hates the roller-coaster her emotions are in because of the hormones from her pregnancy. She hates not having control of her body and even worse her emotions.

When she hears his footsteps enter the house from the back, Michonne wipes away at her tears not wanting Rick to see her in such a mad state.

"Grimes, I'm home!" He calls out.

She clears her throat before she answers, "Hey babe!"

Michonne tries to collect herself, she knows he'll understand; he's been so understanding and caring, the way he loves her causes another swell of emotions to bubble inside her. She hiccups and tries to stop her sobbing as she hears her husband walk around the kitchen before he start towards the living room. Wiping her face on her sleeve Michonne sits up and picks up the remote control trying to look as if she hasn't been sobbing.

She knows he knows something is wrong as soon as he steps into room by the mere shift of his presents. She doesn't look at him as he greets her with his deep southern twang.

As he approaches her, he finally asks, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," Michonne says sniffling trying to keep her wild emotions at bay.

She feels the couch dip as he sits next to her a few seconds before he lightly touches her shoulder, "Michonne?"

At his touch Michonne crumbles into another wave of tears. Rick wraps his arm around her and pulling her against his chest. Michonne entire body shakes as she succumbs to the tears. Rick doesn't know what's wrong but he rubs Michonne's back and comfort her the best way he knows how. While her tears continues Rick asks what's wrong.

"I love you so much Rick," Michonne says between hiccups and cries.

"I love you too, Michonne."

He hugs her tightly allowing her to cry in his arms and against his chest wetting his shirt. Once Michonne calms down, Rick pulls her out of his arms to get a better look at her face.

"Are you okay?"

Michonne nods wiping her tears with Rick's shirt, "Yes."

"Are you sure? Are the boys okay?"

Michonne nods, "I want watching TV and–"

"I told you to stop watching that Lifetime channel."

"I wasn't watching Lifetime!" Michonne says before she confess, "I was watching Scooby-Doo."

Rick feels his face twitch in a smile, a laugh boiling in his chest, "And Scooby and Shaggy caused you to cry?"

"Don't laugh at me," Michonne says hitting him as a sob and laugh spills from her lips.

"Sorry baby," Rick says trying to fight the laugh from taking over, "What happened on Scooby-Doo to upset you? They found out that Ol Ms. Niedermeyer was actually the ghost?"

Michonne can't stop the small chortle that escapes her lips, "Nothing… I was just sitting here watching that silly ass –"

"Language."

"Show and I realize how happy I am and these stupid hormones took over and I started crying. I tried to stop but it just got worse," Michonne admits feeling another wave of tears at the edge of her words.

A wide smile takes over his lips, he leans in and gives his wife a chaste kiss, "You were crying because you're happy?"

Michonne nods wiping at more tears.

"I'm happy," Rick says feeling his own tears filling his eyes as his heart swells at the sight of his pregnant wife.

"I know."

"How?" He asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Because I'm happy too."

 **Day 100**

"No Rick!"

"Michonne is it perfect!"

"Rick I said no!"

"Look it has-"

Michonne gives Rick a hard stare and he cuts himself off.

"If you do not like the Chrysler Town & Country, I can show you another minivan."

Michonne turns her dark glare from Rick to the car salesman Eugene. He's awful at the job, she wonders how he ever got the job.

"How did you even get hired?"

"My uncle owns the lot," He confesses.

"Figures!" Michonne grumps as she starts to walk away from the minivan.

"What about the Chrysler Pacifica? It is one of the top ranked safety minivans, with eight passenger seating, power sliding doors, smart brakes…" Rick trials of with a heavy sigh feeling the weight of her angry scowl.

Eugene their salesman doesn't pick up on Michonne's nonverbal cues, he continues on listing the features of the minivan.

"I do not want a minivan!" Michonne says cutting Eugene's rehearse speech on the van's feature.

"What's wrong with a minivan?" Rick asks.

"We're having twin… not sextuplets and even if we were having six kids I am not ever getting a fucking minivan!"

"Language! The babies can hear your potty mouth!" Rick scolds her.

"Fuck you, Rick! The babies can feel how angry I'm getting over this stupid car thing!" Michonne retorts weaving through the parking lot full of cars. Rick follows a step behind her and Eugene shuffles after the two.

"We need a new car!"

"Not a fucking minivan!"

"Language. What's wrong with a minivan?"

"I am not going to be one of those women who let themselves go, smelling of spoiled milk with food in their hair and stains on their wrinkle clothes all while driving a fucking minivan!" She says turning to face Rick with her hand on her hips.

"You will not let that happen."

"Of course not because I'm not getting a minivan."

"I don't think a minivan has anything to do with it."

"I can't be a MILF with a minivan."

"A mif? What is a mif?"

"MILF… mother I'll like to fuck and actually MILFs signature car is a minivan."

Both Michonne and Rick turn to face their car salesman, he takes a step away from their menacing glares.

"Why do you want to be a fucking MILF, Michonne? The only one who's going to be fucking you is me!" Rick growls taking a step towards her while jealousy burns in his eyes.

"Language!" Michonne teases, her heart picks up pace at possessive and jealous Rick. She feels the dull start to the thumping ache between her thighs at the burning possessiveness in Rick's blue eyes.

"Michonne!" Her name comes out a growl and causes a shiver to run down her spine. She is certain that's how they conceived the twins by Michonne being turned on by a jealous Rick after a trip from the mall. Michonne was being hit on by a college kid who was helping her find some new running shoes. Her flirting got her a thirty percent discount off the shoes and a jealous Rick who ended up fucking her intensely in his truck. The memory causes Michonne's body temperature to increase, she shakes away the memory and tries to focus on the current situation.

"It's just a saying Rick. I just don't want a minivan." His eyes still narrows onto her, sighing Michonne steps closer and holds onto his arms that are planted on his hip before looking up into his ocean blue eyes. "I just don't want to completely lose myself, Rick. I still want to be me, Michonne, the woman you fell in love with. I want to be your wife and the mother to these babies but I just don't want to be regulated solely to that. I know things are going to change. I know we're going to change. I know I am going to change but I don't want to completely lose myself and wonder who I became ten years from now."

"You think buying a minivan will do that?"

"No… I don't. I may be an emotional mess but I'm rational enough to know that. My heart is so full of love for them and they're not even here it scares me. I know without a shadow of a doubt I would do anything for them, I just…" Rick watches as Michonne inhales a shaky breathe and exhale, "I always heard about that all-encompassing love and I feel it for them and sometimes it feels overwhelming… I feel overwhelmed and I don't want to feel so overwhelmed that I lose my sense of self or my mind."

Rick nods trying to understand, "So you have me reading my books."

"Shut up," Michonne chortles punching him lightly on his arm.

"I don't understand everything you're going through but I know what you're saying and I'm trying to understand. We will not get a van."

"Thank you! Plus I think vans are fucking ugly."

A chortle escapes his lips as he leans in and quickly kisses Michonne gently before he confesses as against her lips, "They are fucking ugly."

She laughs and returns the kiss before Rick pulls away. His eyes grows serious as he locks onto Michonne's beautiful brown orbs.

"Michonne, if you ever say some shit about MILK-"

"MILF," Michonne corrects him.

Rick continues ignoring her correction, "Again I will lock you up in a fucking tower."

"Language!"

"In a fucking tower!" Rick reiterates.

"God… I love it when you get possessive," Michonne says capturing his lips and kissing him deeply.

"So do you all want to look a sport utility vehicles instead?" Eugene asks finally speaking when the couple finally break apart.

"You're still here?" They asks in unison.

 **Day 136**

"No, Michonne."

"Please baby! I need you!"

Michonne tries to snake her hand to Rick's manhood but he knocks her hand away.

"No."

"Please. I need you… so badly!" Michonne moans pressing her breast into Rick's back as her round stomach pushes against his lower back as well.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't… I'm horny."

"Jesus, woman! I'm not a machine!"

"Please sweetie!"

The digital clock reads 3:07am as Rick rolls his eyes groaning before he turns to face Michonne, her dark eyes pleading with his. She's a little over 21 weeks and in the heart of her second trimester; according to his books he knows her hormones are raging and causing her libido to go into overdrive. He should take full advantage of Michonne's insatiable needs knowing that soon she would have no libido until her hormones balance out again. He normally would be happy to oblige her but he had to work in the morning and they already made love several times during the early evening and night. Rick was worn out.

"I think seven times in one night is my max."

"On our honeymoon we set a record of eleven times," Michonne says kissing his bare chest, her protruding belly pushing against his flat abdomen.

"I think it was fourteen."

"See! Even better!"

"I don't think I can get Mr. G up."

"You have your mouth with that talented tongue of yours and let's not forget your lovely fingers. I want Mr. G but I'll settle for other parts of you," Michonne sings as she peppers his chest with kisses.

Her hand snakes down to his manhood, she strokes him gently as she places soft kisses on his nipple. Her tongue swirls around his nipple as Rick groans at Michonne's touch. Her tongue and lips trail kisses down his chest, to his abdomen until finally finding his awakening manhood. Rick closes his eyes at the sensation of her lips on him as she strokes his length. She sucks the tip of his length as he continues to harden, her hand strokes his shaft and her tongue licks him from base to tip before sucking on his head again.

"See Mr. G wants to play some more after all," Michonne says victoriously.

"I don't have the energy to do much," Rick confesses.

"I'll take care of everything," She says sitting up. She swings her legs over his hips and mounts him; aligning herself with him and slides down onto him. Rick moans as he feels her wraps around him, Michonne sighs in relief as Rick quenches her aching need. He opens his eyes and drink in the sight of his wife so full of life riding him slowly.

 **Day 166**

Rick finds Michonne naked crying on the floor of their walk-in closet.

"Baby? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the boys okay?"

Michonne looks up at Rick, her brown eyes fill with emotions Rick tries to identify and understand. She looks him over, he still wears his Kevlar vest, detective badge and looks incredibly sexy and fit. She tosses her head back and cries harder. Dropping to his knees he pulls her into his arm, rocking and comforting her as best as possible. After her tears subsides some, Rick asks her what's wrong.

"Were you watching Scooby-Doo again?"

"I'm fat!" Michonne cries out, another sob racks her. She hates feeling out of control. Normally having a steel handle on her emotions, she's not use to the moodiness and crying spell of her pregnancy which makes the outburst worse when they happen. It seems as if it has been happening a lot more, the emotional roller-coaster. This is the part of her pregnancy that annoys her the most.

Rick stifles a chuckle and rains kisses on Michonne's face and neck, her crying starts to slow when Rick hand fall between her thighs and strokes her gently. A moan falls from her lips. She's 25 weeks and carrying twins causes her to look further along than she actually is but to Rick, Michonne has never look more radiant.

"Rick…" She breathes with a heavy sigh, "What… are you doing?"

"You're are the sexiest woman I ever seen and you being pregnant carrying my sons... our sons only adds to that sexiness."

"I'm not fat?" She asks her eyes flutter close for a second before opening them to look at Rick.

"Not even close, if anything you're juicy. Your breast, the curve of your hips, and that ass. You know I how much I love that backside of yours!"

"You-you… couldn't keep you-your hands off whe-"

"When we were dating," Rick says with a chuckles finishing her sentence, Michonne leans back into him. Her legs pull open as she allows him better access to her, "And I love your ass even more now."

Michonne moans as his finger dips in and out of her.

"Non-none of… of my clothes fit."

"We'll buy more."

She grinds to into his hand almost close to her release when Rick pulls away.

"Rick," She whines.

He stands to his feet and pulls her along with him.

"I'll let you cum but I want to as I worship your body and show you exactly how sexy you are to me."

 **Day 176**

"Oh… yess!" She cries out. Michonne tosses her head back and moans at Rick's amazing touch. She inhales sharply when he hits a certain spot.

"OH GOD RICK! Don't stop!"

Rick looks up at Michonne sitting recline back in his favorite leather armchair that she has recent commandeer for herself; she flexes her legs and moans.

"OH RICK!"

Rick stops his ministration and moves up her body, he kisses her protruding 27 weeks belly and tries to capture her lips. Michonne moves away from the kiss and places a hand on his chest stopping his advances.

"Rick?"

"Yea baby?" Rick asks dropping to kiss the swell of her breasts.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you feel good."

"Rick?"

"Yea baby?"

When Michonne doesn't answer, Rick pulls away from her breasts and looks into her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood plus I was really enjoying that foot message."

Rick nods his head and sighs, he sits back on the ottoman and picks up Michonne's left foot. He message the ball of her feet and she arches her back.

"OH GOODNESS! You're touch is magical!" Michonne moans. She reaches over and picks up her bowl of ice cream and a bag of chips next to the recliner. She places the chips on her belly and the bowl on her breast; grabbing a few chips she uses them to scoops up mouthful of ice creams as she enjoys Rick's magical foot message.

Rick smiles as he watches the delight play across his wife's face. He kneads the bottom of her foot causing her to cry out as she munches on her snacks.

* * *

A/N: Isn't Rick perfect in this story? UGH!

I wanted to show emotional Michonne, she's tends to be the reasonable one with her emotions not really guarded but handled. So I figured she'll be the opposite if she was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Trimester**

 **Day 189**

"Rick."

It's one-thirty in the morning, Michonne feels bad for waking him but she's hungry. She calls out his name and tries to wake him. She has recently been put on limited bed rest by Dr. Greene after she started bleeding which ended up with an overnight trip to the hospital earlier in the week. Now Rick didn't want her to leave the bed if it wasn't necessary. She calls out his name and tries to wake him.

"Rick."

"Hmmm?"

"Rick," she shakes him harder.

"Yea?"

"Rick, I'm hungry."

He shifts and turns in bed before leaning over and turning on his bedside lamp.

"Yes?" He asks rubbing his bloodshot eyes, trying to wake up. A shot of guilt race across her chest, she almost wants to tell him to forget it and go back to sleep but her stomach grumbles loudly.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"The usual," She says.

Rick nods and hauls himself out of bed. Before shuffling out their bedroom. Michonne reaches for the remote and turns on the TV, she rubs her round belly telling the boys to relax that daddy went to get food. Less than fifteen minutes Rick returns with a tray pile high with her prefer snacks.

A tired smile tugs on his lips at Michonne's bright smile, she looks like a child on Christmas morning at the sight of the tray of food. Rick hands her the tray before slipping onto the bed next to her.

Michonne immediately starts with the burrito, she drenches the food with a combination of ranch dressing, ketchup, barbecue, and soy sauce. She practically inhales the burrito before she starts of the spinach and fun size Big Cat bars. She wraps the spinach around the chocolate bar then dips it into her mixture left by her burrito. Rick has learn not to question her craving, last time it ended up with an argument and Michonne crying. She only calm down after he promise to take her to get a slab of ribs and ice cream.

He smiles at the recent memory while he marvels at her; she inhales the food but as much as Michonne eats, she's mostly all belly. There's only a slight fullness to her face that causes her face to glow brightly especially when she smiles. Her breasts increase two cup sizes which Rick loves and appreciate the extra bounce they now have. Her hips are curvier and her ass is fuller; the changes of her body only makes him want her more. He feels his manhood stir at the thought of his voluptuous wife.

Rick plucks some slices of avocados from her tray and eats a few as Michonne eats several spinach wrap fun size Big Cat bars before moving onto the melting ice cream and avocados, she dumps the fruit into her bowl mashes them together before eating a spoonful. After Michonne eats her fill while Rick taste a few of her weird concoctions himself, he removes the tray from the bed and places it on the dresses planning to take it down in the morning.

"Thank you," Michonne says sheepishly, "I'm sorry I have to wake you up."

"Come here," Rick says climbing back in bed. Michonne turns her back to his chest as she snuggles into him. Rick wraps his arm around Michonne's belly, caressing in small circles, "Michonne, I'll do anythan' for you."

 **Day 197**

A loud laugh bellows out from his lips as his friends join in along with him while Abraham talks about his latest adventure as an Army boot camp trainer.

"And I shit you not the fucker started quoting Bubba from Forrest Gump!"

Abraham roars with laughter at his own joke while Rick, Glenn, and Daryl does the same. It is Glenn who stops laughing first, he quickly puts the beer bottle down and move to his feet. Rick notices his action and follow his eyes to the door way to find Michonne, Maggie, and Sasha filling the entryway of the nursery.

"Michonne…" Rick starts also standing to his feet trying not too look guilty.

She steps further into the room and looks around to see that much hasn't change since she left Rick and the others several hours earlier.

"We were just taking a break" He finishes sheepishly.

"A break from what? What have you all done?" Michonne asks.

"We put together the crib," Daryl says.

All eyes move to the lone assemble furniture.

"In three hours, four men put together one crib?" Sasha asks.

"Ain't easy, it is harder than it looks," Abraham replies.

"How hard can it be when it comes with step by step instructions?" Sasha retorts.

"It comes with fucking instructions?" Abraham incredulously.

"Language!" Michonne and Rick says unison.

Rick then turns to his wife and steps toward her, "We're just wanted to make sure it is perfect."

"Yea, had Glenn climb in to make sure it was durable and sh- stuff," Daryl boasts.

"Glenn!" Maggie reprimands.

Michonne looks at Glenn who raises his hand in surrender and takes a step away. Her eyes goes to Daryl who shrugs carelessly and then Rick.

"We'll get started on the other crib right now," he says.

"We could probably finish the room faster than them," Sasha suggests.

"Now woman-"

"Don't 'now woman' me, you all been up here for three hours and assembled one crib! We can probably do it faster," Sasha says cutting off Abraham. She walks deeper into the room and starts to rifle through one of the boxes pulling out an instruction booklet. The big man pouts but doesn't reply to his wife.

"This is not helping my stress level, baby," Michonne starts, "I want to get everything ready for the babies. I want the room done so I can do laundry and start putting away their clothes."

"We get it Michonne, you wanting to get everything ready is part of you wanting to nest and –" Glenn shuts his mouth as everyone looks at him. Several with surprise and others with amusement.

"You've been reading Rick's books?" Daryl asks.

"It looked interesting so I read a couple of chapters and…" Glenn trails off as Daryl and Abraham crackle with laughter. Michonne notices the look in Maggie's eyes and smiles too as she watches the baby fever takes hold of Maggie.

"Abe be nice! That's sweet Glenn," Sasha offers.

"Ugh… Glenn can I talk to you for a minute?" Maggie asks her eyes only on her husband.

"They gonna be doin' more than talkin'," Daryl jests after Maggie and Glenn leave the room.

Abraham chortle, "He's going to be pour some Bisquik in that pan."

"I suggest you worry about your own Bisquik… that you'll be taking care of all by yourself if you don't get this room done!"

"Damn woman, I wa-"

"Don't 'damn woman' me! Finish the room so I can help Michonne nest," Sasha cuts him off as she slaps the instruction booklet against his chest. She then turns on her heel and sashay out the room.

"Woman!" Abraham says slapping the booklet against the box contain the changing table. He rushes after his wife while Michonne, Rick, and Daryl watch after him.

"I'm gonna go outside," Daryl announces when he glances at the couple looking at him.

"I thought you quit smoking?" Michonne asks.

"I did," Daryl shows Michonne his nicotine patch, "I can't be the boys Godfather reeking of cigarettes. I just need some air and another beer before we really get going with starting to build your nest."

Once he leaves Michonne turns to Rick, he closes the distance between them and pulls her into his arm.

"Are you nesting?"

"I need the room finish."

"We still have some time before they get here."

"What if they come early? Twins are rarely carried to full term."

"You've been reading my books too?"

Michonne moves out of Rick's arms and slaps him gentle on his arms. He smiles and pulls her back into his embrace. Holding her as tightly as he can with her extended belly creating space between them, he kisses his wife on her forehead.

"I had a dream last night they came early and they were placed in those little chambers because they were so early. In my dream we weren't ready an- and… are we ready, Rick?" Michonne asks looking up at him with pleading eyes. He drops his lips and gives her a chastise kiss.

"The boys will come on time and will be healthy. And when they do come we will be ready Michonne."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 **Day 201**

Rick ends his call with Michonne as strolls into the room were the boot camp will be held. He looks around the room and takes in the faces of nervous and anxious men. He chuckles softly to himself, they look like he feels. He walks deeper into the room, spotting an empty seat next to a man with a buzz cut and brown eyes, Rick makes his way towards the empty chair.

"Is this seat taken?" Rick asks.

"Nah… go head."

Rick places his duffle bag on the floor and takes a seat next to the man, once he's settle he looks around the room before he turns to face the man besides him.

"Rick Grimes."

"Shane Walsh."

The two men shake hands.

"Did your wife bribe or threaten you to take this class?"

He looks around the room again at the faces of the men in attendance for the Daddy Boot Camp. After Rick signed him and Michonne for Lamaze class he ran across the Daddy Boot Camp course and decided to take the class. Michonne only rolled her eyes when he told her about the class. Rick chuckles, "Neither, I volunteered."

"Fuck man… why?"

"To be prepared, I guess."

Shane sighs and rubs his hand over his face, "Yea… I guess. Lori had to bribe _and_ threaten me. I was going to skip the class but she said if I didn't come home with definitive proof I was at this class she wouldn't have sex with me for a year."

"Ouch," Rick chuckles.

"Yea fucking ouch! When is your kid due?"

"Kids," Rick corrects him.

"Twins?" Shane asks in surprise.

"Yea… we're due in ten weeks but there's a chance she'll go early."

"Congrats man! We're about the same. A little girl, Elle Shannon Walsh," Shane beams with pride.

"Congrats!" Rick says patting the man on his back.

"What are y'all having? Boys, girls, or one of each?"

Rick scratches his chin and shrugs, "Not sure, each time we check we can't get a clear view but I'm sure they're boys."

"Picked out names yet?"

"Not really, we have a few in mind but we'll decide when they're born."

"Lori was picking out names as soon as she found out she was pregnant," Shane says shaking his head, "I'm just happy we're not going to name the kid, Pear or Rainbow Bright."

Rick chuckles as their boot camp leader calls their attention.

"Good morning, Gentlemen! I'm Morgan Jones and this little man here," Morgan says lifting his infant son for the gather men to see, "Is Duane, my son, and we're going to be instructing the boot camp class today."

 **Day 211**

Michonne pouts with arms folded across her chest not wanting to get out of the car.

"Michonne," Rick starts.

"You can't make me go in there."

"Please, you promised!"

"We already had this talk… several times. I can't be held responsible for what I say and agree to in the middle of an orgasm. Horny Michonne is -"

"Not to be trusted," Rick finishes with a smirk at the memory.

Knowing Michonne wouldn't willing sign up for Lamaze class he signed them up before he found the Daddy Boot Camp Course. After signing up, Rick used his fingers and tongue to get Michonne to agree to attend the birthing class with him.

"Come on, Michonne. We're going to be late."

"Then you go!"

"I can't go to a Lamaze class without a pregnant woman, it defeats the purpose."

"You promised me, Murry's ice cream!" She pouts.

"We'll get dinner and ice cream after the class."

Michonne's knits her brows together scowling; she narrows her eyes and stares out the windshield of the car.

"We'll go to Kings' Barbeque and I'll get you a full rack of ribs."

Her scowl softens, "Two full racks."

"Two full racks."

"And then ice cream!"

"And then Murry's for ice cream."

"I want a half gallon of mint chocolate chip."

"Yes. I'll even stop by the grocer on our way home and get you more spinach and Big Cats bars."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Fine… let's get this shit over with!"

"Language."

"Shut up and help me out this car."

He chuckles good naturally and helps his wife out the car. Michonne starts toward the building with Rick following a few steps behind with their bag and yoga mat in hand. She waddles gently back and forth with each step. He smiles as he watches her walk finding it adorable, at 32 weeks she can't help but sway when she walks even though she makes a conscious effort not to.

Inside the room the class is held in, the couple is greeted by joyful plump woman name Olivia. She instructs them to find a seat and make themselves comfortable. They follow her instruction, Rick lays down Michonne's yoga mat down and helps his wife ease to the floor. As soon as he sits next to her, Rick hears a familiar laugh and looks up to see Shane Walsh, the man who he met at the Daddy Boot Camp a couple of weeks ago.

When Shane and his wife enters the room, he waves them over. The couple head towards them, Rick turns to Michonne and explains who the man is. Michonne nods as she takes in the tall thin woman with long brown hair and what looks like to be a basketball under her paid shirt and her fit and handsome husband who even from a distance has expressive brown eyes. The new couple get situated next to them before introductions are exchange. The two couples talk about their respective pregnancies as the room fills with other couples. As Michonne and Lori get engross in the details of their pregnancy Shane leans over and whispers to Rick.

"Thanks for suggesting this, man!"

"No problem."

"This class got me out the doghouse and is sure to get me a solid week of pregnancy sex. And let me tell you about pregnancy sex with Lori, it is-"

Rick chuckles while he holds up his hand and shakes his head as Shane's crudeness, "I don't need the details but you're welcome."

"Any other suggestions?"

"Murry's Ice Cream, a hot bath and foot rubs."

Shane nods and make a mental note, "Fuck where have you been all of my life? Could have save me some real trouble!"

Rick laughs catches the attention of Michonne, he moves back to her side as the Olivia the instructor calls the class to attention.

Michonne grins with pride at Rick and his extensive knowledge of the various birth method and technique by the time the class comes to an end Rick is the star-pupil. Olivia praises his knowledge and tells Michonne how lucky she is to have such an attentive husband. She notices the other women watching him with appreciations and wonderment while shooting their own husbands and partners looks of disapproval at their lack of knowledge. She even catches a few women throw envious glares at her which only causes her to smile wider.

Loris watches as Rick and Michonne quietly chat as Rick help slip his wife's shoes on. Even though he was helpful to the teacher Olivia, Rick only has eyes for his wife. Lori admits to herself they're a beautiful couple; Rick is handsome and Michonne seems to glow radiant with her pregnancy. Michonne fights a smirk as Rick leans into her, he places a quick kiss on her lips before helping her to her feet.

"You got a great one," Lori says quickly glancing to Rick before looking at Michonne.

"Yes, I'm blessed and lucky. He spoils me rotten."

"I hope you took notes, Shane!" Lori says turning to her own husband.

He stands from rolling mat as Rick does the same, "Oh I have!"

"We're going to grab some dinner want to join us?" Rick asks.

"Another time… actually I was thinking going home and getting you into a hot bath and rubbing your feet."

"Really Shane?" Lori asks lighting up with joy.

"Yea… maybe even get you some ice cream on our way home."

"Oh Sweetie!" Lori exclaims hugging Shane. Shane looks over at Rick, he nods and winks at the other man before he releases his wife's hold.

The two couples exchanges information stating to get together before and after the babies arrivals before they say their goodbyes as they part ways. Once at their vehicle, Rick helps Michonne into the car before he hops into the driver seat.

"Did you have fun?" Rick asks starting the car.

"It was okay, I don't know why we went when you knew everything."

"For the experience, Grimes."

"Hmmph," Michonne replies with an eye roll.

"Olivia asked if I wanted to come back and help teach the class with her."

"And?"

Rick didn't have to looks at his wife to see her eyes narrow and face folding into a scowl, "I told her no."

"Good."

He chuckles, "Did you enjoy the experience at least?"

"Yes, I did but I still want my three racks of ribs."

"You said tw-" Rick starts peering at Michonne incredulously. Her face is pinch in a scowl daring him to finish his sentence, "Three… three racks of ribs."

Michonne nods leaning back into her seat rubbing her round belly as the boys did summersaults at the thoughts of ribs.

 **Day 226**

Her tossing, turning, and groaning cuts into his sleep. He opens his eyes and feels her shift in the bed trying to get comfortable. Michonne made it pass the 32 weeks marker a couple of weeks before; she can possibly give birth at any moment and the babies will be okay. Dr. Hershel Greene wants to keep the babies in Michonne for as long as possible but as her pregnancy advances so does the discomfort and pain. Knowing her constant turning and tossing wakes him during the night, Michonne tells him to sleep in the guest bed room so she doesn't disturb him. Rick tried it one night but half way through he woke up reaching for her and promptly returned to his bed with his wife. He would rather have her be restless next to him than sleep in an empty bed without her.

"Michonne?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep, they're kicking-boxing."

He sits up and turns on the light. Picking up his most recent pregnancy book: "The Expectant Father" and flips to the page he left off. Michonne turns toward him and tries to get comfortable. Rick helps prop Michonne up with a copious amount of pillows behind her back and hips, under her neck and head, and one between her thighs. Once she's situated, he leans against the headboard and starts reading from the pages while rubbing Michonne's belly with one hand. At the sound of their father's voice and the constant rubbing the twin stops their kicking, Michonne relaxes and allows the cadence of Rick's southern drawl to lull her and the babies to sleep. It doesn't take long for Michonne to fall asleep as Rick finishes a few more pages of the book before he drifts off to sleep himself.

 **Day 230**

Michonne feels Rick's hardness press against the back of her thigh, she pushes her eyes open to the sun of the new day streaming into their bedroom. Rick pulls her closer to him as he snuggles her in his sleep, one arm wraps under her cupping her breast while the other drapes over her extended belly.

She pushes her hip against him and feels his morning hardness, instantly the familiar ache of needing to be fill by him burns at her core. She pushes her backside against him, trying to wake him from his slumber.

"Stop it," Rick grumbles, voice still heavy with sleep.

Michonne continues to rub against him.

"Michonne stop," Sleep fading from his voice.

"Come on, baby."

"You're starting something, I don't think you're ready to finish."

"Oh, I'm ready."

She takes the hand around her waist and pulls it to rest at the apex of her thighs. Rick presses his middle finger to her center and feels the wetness through her panties.

He doesn't need any more encouragement or instructions, with her help he removes her underwear and his pajamas bottoms. Rick strokes her center, teasing her button of nerves as he leans over and takes Michonne's lips. She twist from her position on her side and sloppily kiss him in return.

Rick aligns his hard dick with Michonne's slick canal and gently pushes in. Michonne moans against his lips as he groans at her slick tightness. He breaks the kiss and nuzzle her neck, his thrusts are slow and even. Michonne meets his thrust with eager ones of her own.

"Faster, baby!"

Rick props himself onto his elbow as his strokes pick up pace, one hand tweaking her overly sensitive nipples while he leans against her and continues to kiss and nip her neck. He feels Michonne slick walls tighten against him in a quivering vise. He knows she's not going to last long and he knows he won't either if she keeps squeezing his dick like that.

"Baby, harder!"

"You sure?" Rick murmurs into her neck.

"Yea… harder." She breathes.

Rick lifts her leg, placing it over his own thigh allowing him to dive deeper. He increase the speed and force of his thrust, his hand dropping to gently message her clit. Michonne trembles at the contact.

"Baby you feels so good."

"Mmm… yessss! Right there baby, don't-"

Her words cuts off as Rick swivels his hips and piston into her with fervor. Michonne makes an animalistic sound from the back of her throat as she reaches up behind her. Rick drills into her and leans down knowing what she's reaching for. Her hand sinks into hair and she grips his curls as he double his pace.

"Fuck… Rick… just… like… that!" She cries out in tune to his thrusts. His fingers circles her clit as he swivels his hips with each thrust. Using his thigh he lifts her leg higher, parting her thigh wider allowing him to dive even deeper. The position is awkward but the pleasure overshadows any other feeling.

"Yes!" She hisses pushing her hips back to meet his hard thrust. Rick bites an area behind Michonne's ear, presses her clit, and thrust harder into her. Michonne quacks and spazzes under his touch cumming on him. Rick feels the muscle of her sex pulse around him as he's soak with her wetness, Rick pistons in and out of her several more times before he releases his seed deep within her clenching walls. Kissing the slope of her neck, he withdrawals from her slick center enticing another moan from her lips.

"Mmmm," She moans as her husband settles behind her wrapping his arms around her breast and extended belly.

"Good Morning, Grimes."

"Mmm-hmm, yes... good morning indeed Grimes."

 **Day 241**

"Are you excited to meet your boys?" Sasha asks helping Michonne nest, since she was technically still on bedrest and not supposed to be on her feet. She takes the chance since Sasha, June, and her mom were all at the house aiding in putting the last piece of the nursery together. Michonne sits on the floor folding the cleaned baby clothes that June retrieve from the drier.

"I'm just ready not to be pregnant anymore. I am ready to evict them from my uterus," Michonne says thinking about her schedule C-section. It is the best way to deliver the twins without complications; the surgery schedule to take place in four days.

Sasha chuckles putting away wipes and diapers in one of the duel changing table drawers, "It wasn't too hard, was it?" She asks.

"There were moments but Rick that man and his damn pregnancy books are life savers. He is so understanding, thoughtful, and caring. He made all the difference."

"He's a good man," her mother, Edith, says walking into the room placing another basket of clean baby clothes by Michonne, "Your father was the exact same way, except there weren't any pregnancy books or the internet but your father was dotting since the moment I told him I was pregnant."

"Same with Rick's father," June comments, "He talked to my mother and his mother consistently always asking if I did this or that what did it mean. He talked to my mother about my pregnancy more than I did. That man got on my last good nerve but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That sounds like Rick, he's so caring. He spoils me," Michonne admits.

"If Abraham and I decide to try to get pregnant I'm sending him to the Rick Grimes' father-to-be workshop," Sasha quips.

"Hmmph, I know that boy so good luck with him," June states.

"Rick will whip him in shape," Michonne says.

"Hopefully, Abraham will need all the help he can get," Edith hopes.

"We're going to get lunch, do you want anything in particular?" June asks.

Michonne shakes her head not feeling particularly hungry, which is odd because she always feel hungry. Her mom and mother-in-law leave to get lunch leaving Sasha and Michonne alone.

"Is he still planning on calling the boys Ricky and Richie?" Sasha asks.

Michonne rolls her eyes and nods, "He's doesn't want to let it go! He says he's going to name all of his boys after him, like George Foreman. The twins will be Richard Anthony Grimes the second and the third. If we have any more boys they will be the fourth, the fifth and so on."

Sasha chuckles, "He's not serious."

"I don't know. He's seems adamant about it," Michonne says shaking her head, "Can you help me up?"

Sasha goes to Michonne and aids her to her feet. As she does she asks, "Are you planning to have more after the twins?"

"I'm just trying to make it through this pregnancy, we'll see about the rest later," Michonne grunts and heaves herself to her feet as she does she feels a popping sensation in her lower region follow by a slow trickle as if she peeing on herself. Sasha notices her pants grow wet.

"Ummm... did you just-"

"No… No… I think… I think my water just broke."

 **Two Hours Later**

"You have to push soon," Dr. Carol Peltier coax her.

With teeth clench, hands ball into a fist, legs cross close and fighting every desires to comply with the doctor and the need to push. Michonne stubbornly refuses.

"Michonne you're causing unnecessary stress on you and the babies," Dr. Greene states.

"Sweetie just listen to the doctor!" June pleas.

Michonne shakes her head no unable to speak as another contraction stabs through her. It isn't supposed to be happening this fast. When her water broke she was supposed to have hours before she was fully dilated and ready to push. Unfortunately and unbeknown to Michonne she's been experiencing silent contractions all morning by the time her water broke she was already seven centimeters dilated.

Michonne first call was to Rick who along with another Marshals were going to pick a man up in Jefferson and deliver him in Atlanta in order to face chargers in the city. The second call was to her mom and mother-in-law who immediately return to house. Her third call was to Dr. Greene. By the time June and Edith returned Michonne and Sasha stood at the front door waiting for their arrival with the hospital bag Rick packed weeks ago.

Michonne remains clam and cool even withstanding the pain of her contractions without aid of drugs. By time they arrive she was too far dilated to get an epidural. It is not until Dr. Greene tells her that she has to push soon that she starts to panic; the cause of her panic, Rick's absent.

"Michonne, honey you're going to have to push soon. I know you want to wait for Rick but you can't wait. You're going to have to push when Dr. Greene tells you. You're hurting the babies, Rick is not here but he's going to want you have healthy boys. He'll want you to push," Her mother's states in her ear.

At the thought of harming sons, Michonne breaks out into a sob. Her mother is right. Another contraction rolls through her causing her to cry out in pain. She loses her breath and has a hard time breathing, as the contraction subsides another gripes her in another painful embrace. She starts to hyperventilate as she tries to catch her breath, one of the nurses tries to place an oxygen masks over her face but Michonne knocks it away cursing at the woman to stay away from her. Edith consoles her as best as possible.

"I want Rick!" Michonne sobs, his absent more painful than the contractions.

She uncrosses her legs and Dr. Greene puts her legs up into stirs-up. He lifts her gown and checks her cervix.

"You're crowning, so don't push quite yet!"

"FUCKING PUSH OR DON'T FUCKING PUSH?" Michonne screams.

"It is okay, honey! It is okay just listen to Dr. Greene," June comforts Michonne.

"I want Rick, h-he… read all… the books!" Michonne cries hysterically.

"Michonne, on my count push on three."

"ONE."

As the heavens part only for her, Michonne hears the sweetest sound a deep southern drawl that belong to the person she needs the most Rick.

"MICHONNE!"

"TWO!"

"RICK!"

She screams his names her sobs intensifies as the contraction vehemently roll through her.

"THREE!"

 **Day 242... Day 1**

"They are adorable," Sasha coos looking at the second born twin cradle in Rick's arms.

"Them pancakes are adorable," Abraham grumbles an unlit cigar in his mouth, "Maybe we should start working on a pancake of our own."

"Pancakes?" Edith asks looking from Abraham to Sasha while Michonne laughs holding her son in her arm at her mother's confused face.

"Don't bother asking," Sasha replies.

"You did good work son," his father pats him on the back.

"Michonne did all the work," Rick says smiling up at his wife holding their first born.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Michonne says smiling brightly as her husband.

Climbing into the narrow hospital bed with her, Rick leans down kisses his son's head before capturing Michonne's lips. With the others in the room forgotten the couple deepen the kiss until Michonne's father coughs loudly to interrupt them; the couple still don't pull away until they're the door opens and interrupts them.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that now, at least for six weeks," Dr. Greene jokes as he enters the room.

"Sorry," Michonne whispers hiding her face in embarrassment.

Rick smiles not caring that both sets of grandparents and Michonne are embarrass by their display of affection. He steals another kiss from her before he allows Dr. Greene to quickly check on the new mother and the boys. Once he's satisfy with his check-up he waves at the young family and their guest goodnight before leaving to check on other patients.

"Y'all decided on names yet?" Rick's father questions.

"Actually we have!" He beams with pride.

The room is silent for a moment before Sasha speaks, "Well don't keep us waiting!"

Smiling the smile that lights up the night, Michonne introduce her first born son: "Guys meet: Carl Richard Grimes."

Rick eyes shines brightly as he beams and introduce their second son, "And Andre Anthony Grimes."

* * *

 **A/N: *TEARS* I LOVE RICHONNE pregnancy fics and there are not a lot out there, so I was inspired to write my own. Once again this was an old tale that I wrote for the Richonne Exchanged that I revamped and updated. I think one of the changes is the addition of Shane and Lori. I always wonder how would Rick's relationship be if him and Shane met as adults instead of growing up together so I put a piece of it in here.**

 **My favorite day is Day 226. Rick reading to Michonne... ugh SO ROMANTIC! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts! Also, as always thank you for reading!**


End file.
